


Ben?

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ghost Haunts The Person Who Meant Everything To Them In Life, Ghosts, Lust, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Someone used the Force and it wasn't Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Ben?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



It should have been harder to keep moving when Ben died, but it was surprisingly easy.

She felt a pang of pain when the Force Ghosts of Luke and Leia appeared before her. They’d given her the family and belonging that she’d wanted all of her life and it hurt to see them gone. She’d looked at them, met their eyes, but it was just the two of them. Han hadn’t been a Jedi so she understood why she wouldn’t see him, but Ben didn’t appear with them.

Rey kept on moving after burying the lightsabers. She didn’t know entirely what to do with herself. Like Luke before her, she was a lone Jedi in the universe. Should she settle down somewhere and start a school? Should she keep on moving for the rest of her life? She wasn’t sure which was the right answer. For the time being she’d keep on moving.

She found herself on rim world. There were only a few settlements scattered across its surface. Most of the land was covered with think vegetation growing along the many mountains. Rey had been eating dinner when two panicked children had come running into town. They breathlessly said that they’d been playing in the caves that they weren’t allowed to play in and one of their friends had gotten lost.

Rey volunteered to go look for the missing child. A local showed her the location of the cave. Using the Force, Rey followed the path of the missing child, finding him curled up and crying in a little cubby hole. She gathered him up in her arms when she heard the sound of rock breaking.

Instinctively she looked up as the ceiling of the cave started to collapse. It stopped, being held in midair. Rey looked away and started running, following the path back out of the cave. The rocks only collapsed behind her, never in front of or above her.

The child was crying in her arms, but he was safe and unhurt. She handed hm off to the local who promised to get him home to his parents. 

Rey returned to the small place where she was staying.

“Ben?” Rey called out. She’d felt the Force stop those rocks. It hadn’t been her that did it, but she could feel it echo through her. “Ben?” Rey tried again. “I know it was you who stopped the rocks.”

Finally, Ben appeared before her. It was uncanny how he was both a completely different person from Kylo Ren, but also Kylo Ren. 

“Why didn’t you appear before?” Rey asked.

“I didn’t want to make things harder for you,” Ben said. Even the cadence of his voice had changed. “We’re still connected.”

Rey reached out touched Ben’s cheek. There was mass there, though not the warmth of a living person. “You can’t become one with the Force while I’m still alive, can you?”

Ben just shook his head. His hand reached up to touch hers on his cheek. 

“Is there a way to bring you back?” Rey asked.

“Countless. All are old, dangerous and time consuming.”

“I’m going to bring you back,” Rey said. She didn’t care if he deserved to come back or not, whether it was the action of a Jedi or Sith. She wanted him back. “Then we can rebuild together.” Yes, this is what felt right. Settle down eventually, but not until she’d brought him back.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

Rey moved in and kissed him on the lips. “Yes.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey as she kissed him again. There were no signs of hm vanishing anytime soon. With a wave of her hand, the Force undid her clothing’s clasps and it was easy to just shrug it off. Ben’s clothing was even simpler, his just vanished.

Rey pushed him down to the bed, kissing him the entire way. He was solid enough, there enough. The emotions, the desire, the love, the lust, that was just as real as if he were still alive. Together, the two of them made one whole.

Rey left the planet before dawn. Ben told her everything he knew about ancient traditions and Rey looked through the books that she’d taken from Luke. They had destinations to visit. Paths to check. 

They’d be together again, Light Side and Dark Side be damned.


End file.
